Sima Kraus
Skills and Abilities Extreme Strength Sima, being a member of a race with distant relations to Megalodons, and standing at nearly 7'6", is capable of extreme feats of strength. Having kept her body in peak condition since she was a pup, she has always been extremely strong... Although she often underestimates her own strength. Her physical prowess is made clear when seeing her carry her weapon, a modified A-10 Rotary Cannon, which is usually mounted on fighter jets or the back of a large truck. However, her own strength often led to injuries to herself. While her skin is tough, much like a shark's, her bones occasionally couldn't stand the force she exerted on them. Reinforced Skeleton During her time in the Cre'bailian army, Sima underwent an operation to reinforce her entire skeleton through the use of advanced metal and fibers, effectively allowing her to use the full extent of her immense strength without worry of harming herself in the process. In addition, they also reinforced her teeth, allowing her to bite through much harder materials, including wood, plastic, fiberglass and even some metals. This was useful when attempting to break into a lock or disable a weapon, as she was able to simply bite the lock off or rip the weapon to shreds. Electroreception Due to her shark origins, Sima possesses Electroreception, which takes form as a group of cells on her face. These cells allow her to sense electrical stimuli produced by all living things. Through the use of this, she is able to sense nearby presences 360 degrees around her, and even sense the smallest of muscle movements, effectively letting her know when an opponent is going to attack at every moment. Personality Sima is a very official, militaristic type of person. Taking her duties often more seriously than she should, she can seem like a very loyal, hard-edged individual. However, when off duty, she can be the most belligerent, lusty drunk in Town, or the friendliest Megalodon-girl you've ever met, depending on her mood. Looking to atone for her past sins and relieve her guilt, she is always on the search for ways to help people, often through the use of physical labor whenever she can. While she attempts to be as friendly as she can, her usual look and dress can certainly put people off. Wearing her old military gear, and carrying around a massive gatling gun at nearly all times, she looks not to intimidate and scare people, but to let everyone know of her origins. The gatling gun also serves to remind her just of what she's done, and that she should work towards atoning for it. In battle, despite her appearance, Sima is actually very disciplined and calm. She almost never allows herself to be controlled by her emotions, and always makes rational decisions in a fight. This is thanks to her military training and experience, which has hardened her into a very effective soldier. When it comes to hobbies and interests, Sima, obviously, absolutely ''loves ''to swim, doing it for hours at a time when she can. To be free of her collar gives her a wonderful feeling of freedom and relaxation. However, the desire to be free of restricting equipment overrides the desire to be decent, and never wears any sort of swimsuit while swimming, preferring to feel the water wash over her bare skin. In addition to swimming, she's also a very large fan of western films and cowboys, seeing the life in the West to be glamorous and very fun. Because of this, she's trained herself to use revolvers very efficiently, going as far as to learn to shoot a quarter out of the air. She almost never uses a handgun in battle, however, finding them to be too light and flimsy... Occasionally crushing them in her hand. History (A guide to your character's history within the BLN universe. If you wish to create a spoiler-free environment that hints are future reveals, you may do so. If the character has a long history, consider cutting it down into digestable chunks using headers to highlight different arc development or periods of their life.) Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.